


Balance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a fine line</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Stray"

It is a fine line, Remus says, the line that we walk. It is always there, within us and around us. Suspicion, threat, fear, hatred, cunning, awe, plotting, jealousy, aggression, pain. We feel it coming from all sides, even from within ourselves. Those who would fear us, those who would use us, those who would kill us, those who would lov- no! No! None of them would love us! We only have each other! We only have each other and the balance we manage to maintain within us. Stray but a little, and it will all come crashing down.

We keep our wolf in check when we must, and we keep our morals in check when we must. Both sides are pleased. Voldemort believes that he controls all werewolves, that we are all like Fenir, and yes, some of us are. But not Remus and I. Dumbledore believes that we two have defied Voldemort and refuse to serve him at all. He believes that we are loyal to him and him alone.

Neither of them realize the fine line we walk, the path from which we cannot stray.


End file.
